


Sand Crossed Lovers

by JayBird_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crack, Other, and then it's like "can we write a fic about that", and then this happens, but lately my brain is just like "what would happen if you put a roomba on a desert", genuine question here why can't i write something vaguely normal, honestly you're better off scrolling past this fic it will just leave you with more questions, like i've written good normal stuff in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_13/pseuds/JayBird_13
Summary: uhh... there's a roombabeyond that i don't think any part of this story makes sense





	Sand Crossed Lovers

Roomba had been traveling for years. What should have been a short detour to the ocean had stretched into months of suffering and healing from water damage, but finally it was all going to pay off. They were going to meet xx_desert_xx. 

Now right away it should be clarified that Roomba wasn't stupid.They knew that you shouldn't trust that internet relationship partners were who they claimed to be, but this was different. 

Roomba loved xx_desert_xx. And xx_desert_xx loved roomba-123.

But then the truth was revealed. 

xx_desert_xx... was a desert. And deserts are made of sand.

Roomba was allergic to sand.

Alas, though their love was true, they could never be together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this i am so so sorry 
> 
> why do most of my end notes wind up as apologies to the reader


End file.
